Special Surprise
by forever-taken
Summary: Korra's been sick for the past few months. After being pressed to go to the doctor, there's an answer she never would have guessed. Simple and sweet story. (This is my first story, so please give me feedback!) This takes place three years after Korra has defeated Amon and she and Mako are married at this point.
1. Korra and Mako

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! So this is my first story (go easy on me!). I do not own any of the character's from LOK. Give me feedback on any of my stories! :]**

* * *

Korra was cooking at the stove on the phone with Asami, "No. I don't know what's wrong. I don't want to go to the doctor! Asami, it's just a stomach bug. How long? Uhh. A few weeks. Just in the mornings though, it's weird. That?! Why? Alright, it's been... whoa It's been 2 months. Well, I've had a lot of things to deal with lately! Weird? Well, I'm making Seaprunes. Why? I hate the doctor. You think I'm what?!" Korra froze, Spirits. "I'll call right now and go in the morning." After calling the doctor Korra groaned, "It's barely been a year! Why now am I possibly-" Korra cut off as the door opened.

Mako came in rubbing the back of his neck, "Hey."

She smiled and grabbed bowls from the cabinets, "Hey yourself. How was work?"

"Awful, we had a big mess down by the docks. Too many ships, not enough space."

Korra placed dinner on the table and sat, "That sounds awful."

"Yeah. Seaprunes? You must really miss Water Tribe food."

Korra laughed, "Yeah. Just a little homesick is all."

Mako took a bite, "Speaking of which, did you go to the doctor today?"

Korra took a sip of her leechi juice, "I'm heading over tomorrow. Asami's going with me."

"Good. You've been sick for a while now." Korra ate in silence. She froze, an odd look on her face. Mako leaned towards her, "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm great. Just, uhh..." Korra stood up, "I'll be right back." Korra ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Okay, Seaprunes bad. Very bad.

"Korra? Is everything okay?" Mako was hovering outside the door.

"Yeah. Just, didn't react well. Can you just put it away?"

"Are you sure? You barely ate."

The thought of taking another bite made her lean closer over the bowl. "Mako, please. I can't." Mako went to put the rest of the stew in the refrigerator and Korra slipped into the bedroom.

Mako came in and shucked off his uniform, "Do you need anything?"

Korra shook her head, "No, I'm good."

Mako laid down in bed and pulled her close, "I love you, Korra."

Korra rolled over and kissed him, "I love you too." He kissed her and pulled her closer against his chest. Hmm, maybe this is why it's so soon...

* * *

After leaving the doctor's office, Asami drove Korra out to the city, "We have to plan a cute way to tell Mako. I have the best idea."

Korra rolled her eyes, "What's that?"

"You tell him you bought something cute, right? But you bring it out in a little box. Have him open it and it'd be a little baby outfit!"

Korra sighed, "I'm not sure Mako would think it's all that cute."

Asami huffed, "Fine. What do you think?"

Korra rubbed the glossy sonogram picture between her fingers. "Well. What if we do something with this?"

Asami pulled over in front of a small grocery store, "What? Like frame it or do something where you just surprise him?"

Korra rolled the ideas around in her head, "What if I just left it out? Let him find and and then see where it goes."

Asami smiled, "That sounds... different. Like the both of you."

Korra smiled back, "So let's grab a couple of things the doctor said and then you could drop me off before he gets home."

Asami grabbed her hand, "Let's do this."

* * *

Korra was heating up Narook's Noodles for dinner when Mako came in. She'd barely made it back before he'd gotten home. He was dropping parts of his uniform as he went. "Hey. How was work?"

He sighed, "So boring. I was stuck on desk duty today." He walked by and kissed her, "Noodles?"

Korra shrugged, "I was tired."

Mako began grabbing cutlery and bowls to place on the table, "How did everything go at the doctor's?"

Korra tried to hide her smile, "They ran some tests." She heard Mako stop.

"What's this?"

She turned to see him holding the picture, "Oh. I had to get a sonogram." She folded her hands on her stomach, cradling it.

Mako looked at the picture, frozen, before seeing her stance, "Korra?" She smiled, tears in her eyes. His hands started shaking, "You? You're-we're..."

She stepped forward, "A baby."

Mako started laughing, tears peeking out of the corners of his eyes, "You're pregnant. It was morning sickness. You're having a baby."

She grabbed his hand, "We're having a baby. You're gonna be a dad." He pulled her close, he was shaking with sobs. Korra rubbed her hands down his back, calming him down, and pulled the picture from his grip, "They can't be certain yet, but from the way things are looking, they think it might be a boy."

He held her by the waist, "A boy? I'm having a son?"

Korra tugged on his scarf, "They can't be sure. I think it's going to be a boy."

Mako knelt before her and put his quivering hands on each side of her belly, "Hey," his voice shook. He cleared his throat and started again, "Hey, uh, son. I'm Mako. I'm gonna be your dad. I'm gonna teach you all sorts of things, maybe I can teach you how to bend. I promise I'm always gonna be here for you, though. You can count on me. Always. I love you."

Korra ran her fingers through his hair as he spoke, "You're gonna be a great father, Mako."

He smiled, "You think so?"

She helped him stand, "I know so. Look at Bolin."

Mako pulled her close, "You're going to be the best mother, Korra. I love you."

She placed her hands on each side of his face, "I love you too, Mako."


	2. Bolin

Korra sat in the passengers seat, "I don't understand why I can't drive. I'm only at 6 weeks."

Mako patted her knee, "Just being safe." Korra crossed her arms and stared out the window as they drove down to the Probending Arena. Bolin had a match tonight and they planned on telling him. They pulled up and went in the back door, waving to Toza as they passed. They were allowed to wait on the balconey to watch until it ended. Korra crossed her arms and leaned out to watch the match. Mako placed his hands around her waist and pulled her back a little, "Don't fall over, Korr."

She glared at him, "I'm fine, Mako."

He kissed her temple, "Just let me worry, okay?" They turned to watch the final play, where Bolin sent a volley down at the center waterbender, who knocked straight into his teammates.

They went over the edge as the gong rang, "Fire Ferrets win!"

Korra leaned against Mako as they waited for Bolin to come back. He came into the room jumping against his teammates, "Yeah! Who's up for Narook's? Come on!" Both players declined when they saw Mako and Korra, but Bolin ran to them, "Come on guys! Narook's!"

Mako laughed, "Sure, Bo."

Korra smiled, "Nice trick out there, Bolin. I didn't even see that coming!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm just full of surprises!"

Mako laughed under his breath, "You're not the only one."

* * *

Bolin sat scarfing down his food at a record pace. Korra looked to Mako for any hints. He coughed, "Bolin, Korra and I have something to tell you."

Bolin looked up and slurped back the noodles hanging down his chin, "Sure. What's up?"

Mako grabbed his scarf, then Korra's hand, "Uh. Well.. You see..." Korra squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Bolin sat back, seeing this was serious, "Mako? You okay?"

Mako took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be a dad, Bo. Korra's pregnant."

Bolin froze before jumping up, "No way! I'm gonna be an uncle!" He pulled Korra from her seat and hugged her, "I'm so happy, you guys!" He put a hand on her stomach, "What's it gonna be?"

Korra laughed, "We think a boy."

Bolin laughed, "Yes! I'm gonna be the best uncle in the world to him!"

He leaned down, "Get ready, bud. Uncle Bolin is the coolest guy around." Bolin smiled, stood, and pulled Mako out, "I'm so happy for you, bro."

Mako hugged him, "Me too, Bo. Me too."


	3. Tenzin

After speaking with Lin to let her know he needed time off, Korra and Mako headed to Airbender Island to request a ride from Tenzin-and to tell him the news. Korra was bouncing on the balls of her feet, but Mako was a nervous wreck, "Come on, City Boy. It'll be okay. Tenzin likes you."

"It's not Tenzin I'm worried about. What about your parents?"

Korra hugged him, "Come on, Mako. They totally love you!"

He nodded, but it read differently on his face, "Okay."

* * *

Korra and Mako caught the Airbender family at lunch. Tenzin stood, "Korra, you're unexpected. Is everything okay?"

Korra stepped forward, "Um, yes. Okay. We need to borrow Oogi."

Pema stood, "What's happened?"

Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, who just turned 3, all turned to stare at the Avatar. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." There, do it painless, like a band-aid.

Ikki and Meelo began shouting out words and circling her legs on air scooters, Jinora was congratulating them both, and Rohan stared at her, "She doesn't LOOK pregnant."

Pema stepped forward and clasped her hands, "Congratulations, both of you. You must be so happy."

Korra nodded, a blush tainting her skin. Mako was rigid beside her, watching Tenzin stroke his beard. He stepped forward for a moment, staring down the firebender. Mako was vibrating with nervous energy. Tenzin stuck out his hand to the boy, "I'm happy for the both of you. I know you'll be a great father and mother to the child." Though he included Korra in the thought, Mako knew the statement was directed at him.

He shook Tenzin's hand, "Thank you."

Tenzin smiled, "Take Oogi. I assume you want to leave immediately?"

Korra nodded, "I have to tell my parents."

Tenzin nodded, "I'll let the acolytes know. You can leave as soon as he's prepared."

Korra stepped forward and hugged Tenzin, "Thank you. For everything."

Tenzin hugged her tentatively, "You'll be great, Korra. You always are."


	4. Senna and Tonraq

Korra made sure that she and Mako had their winter coats on before they landed. Once they reached the ground, they made their way to the city where Korra grew up. They walked inside the compound; her parents moved here shortly after she moved to Republic City. Katara met them at the door, "I thought I saw Oogi flying overhead. What brings you both here?"

Korra stepped forward and hugged the old woman, "We came for a visit. Come with us, please."

Katara smiled, "Anything. Hello, Mako. How are you?"

Mako had pulled his scarf around his nose, "Cold, but good. How are you Master Katara?"

She nodded, "Good as well." They walked towards her parents' home, Mako becoming more nervous with each step. Just as they reached the door, Katara stopped them both, "I can tell, you know. You have an extra little blood flow within you. Congratulations "

Korra's eyes widened, "What? You can tell that?"

Katara nodded, "It's a very old, unused talent." She turned, "Mako, they will be happy. Do not worry."

He clenched his fist around his scarf, "Yes, ma'am." They opened to door and entered the home.

Senna turned and ran to her daughter, "Korra! How are you? Is everything alright?"

Korra laughed, "Yes, mom. I'm fine. We came for a visit. Is dad here?"

Tonraq peeked around the corner, "Did I hear my little girl?" Korra ran over to him and he scooped her up, "How are you, honey?"

Korra smiled, "I'm good." Mako hugged Korra's parents and greeted them both.

Tonraq clapped Mako on the shoulder, "How you been? Those police haven't run you out yet?"

Mako smiled, "No, sir."

Katara stepped towards the stove, "Senna, let me help you finish dinner."

* * *

When everyone had finished the meal, Seaweed Noodle Stew, Korra coughed, "Mom, dad, there's a reason Mako and I came here." The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Senna clasped her hands together, "What's wrong?"

Korra held her hands up, "Nothing. We just... have news."

Tonraq crossed his arms, "It's okay. You can tell us."

Korra held Mako's hand beneath the table, "Mom, dad," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." The room froze and Korra and Mako both stopped breathing.

Senna stood with tears running down her cheeks, "My baby." She smiled and Korra bolted into her arms.

Tonraq stood and hugged them both, "My little girl... a baby."

Katara nudged Mako, who then stood before the group. Senna looked at him and reached out for a hug, "I'm so happy for you both." Korra and Senna then began to talk and Mako was left before Tonraq.

He had crossed his arms once more and he stared down Mako. Tonraq pulled Mako in for a hug, "I'm proud of you, son." Mako choked back tears as he spoke again, "And please, call me dad."


	5. Ba Tu and Rui

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I need to explain some here. I always thought that Mako would want to share everything with his parents' like this. The incense idea came from Iroh's tribute to Lu Ten. Also, the name Ba Tu (where I found it) had the meaning "like father" and I found that fitting. I think the whole line of men in Mako's family would be very similar (strong, clear headed firebenders). Rui had the meaning "gem life" and at first I didn't understand, but I like to think their mother was the earthbender and then it sort of fell into place for me. If I have any wrong meanings or you have any questions, let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Once Korra and Mako returned home, Mako spoke quietly with Korra, "I want to tell my parents."

Korra nodded, understanding how important this was to him. They bought incense and walked down to the public cemetery. They'd made this trip before, when they had gotten married. Korra and Mako stopped before two graves, only recently dotted with stones marked with names.

Mako knelt in the earth and let the incense, "Hi mom. Hi dad. You both remember Korra. We have news to tell you both."Korra knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand. Mako took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be a dad. Isn't that great?" His voice cracked and the tears began pushing their way forward.

Korra tightened her grip, "I never was granted the chance to meet you both, but I think you'd agree Mako will be a great father. I brought a sonogram to show you both." She laid the picture in the dirt, with a little stone on top so it wouldn't blow away, "We think it will be a boy."

Mako had calmed down and he spoke up, "If it is, we're going to name him after you, dad. Ba Tu. If it turns out to be a girl, Korra agreed with could name her after you, mom. Rui."

Korra leaned her head on Mako's shoulder, "They love you, Mako."

He stared at the glowing embers of the incense, "I know. I love them too."


End file.
